Bath Time!
by darksownlove
Summary: Kyo is stuck in cat form and it's up to Tohru to give him a bath, will she come out victorious or all washed up? Only fluff can happen, but of a diffent kind! Kyo/Tohru oneshot!


Disclaimer: I dont own fruits basket or any of the charaters

Bath Time:

It was gloomy..rainy and dark! Kyo swished his tail, he hated rainy days...no, he hated rainy, dark and gloomy days! He jumped up to the windowsill and looked at the path leading to the house. Tohru should be home soon and he was lonely, not that he was bothered by the silence in house. Kyo heard Tohru before he saw her, her small light foot steps making their way up the dirt path. Kyo jumped down from the sill and scampred to the door pacing in front of it, waiting for his compaion.

"Kyo! I'm home!" she called as she neared the door "Oh yes! Kyo, um...Shigure-san said that I had to give you a bath today"

Kyo froze in midpaw step, the word BATH was a bad word in his vocabulary, and all other smart cats around the world too. Turning away from the door he looked for a safe place to hide and wait.

_"Under the sink?..no...Under the BED...no...sofa?...no"_ he ran as many idea's as he could, before he got snatched up by tohru.

"Bath Time!" she said in her cheery sing song voice "Off to the bath we go! Off to the bath we go! Hi Ho the dairy Oh, off to the bath we go!"

Kyo sqrimed and hissed "I dont want a bath! I can give myself a bath later!" he spat, Tohru only sang his _bath song_ louder.

Kyo struggled more as they neared the bathroom door, he didnt _want_ a bath! He most certainly didnt want to be given one by Tohru. Kyo was tempted to scratch and bite her, but reframed from doing so. Tohru pushed the door inwards kepping her grip on him as she shut the door, effectively cutting off his means of escape. Tohru set him down on the rugged floor and went to run his bath. Kyo jumped up onto the sink and glared at Tohru's back, he didnt like this one bit. Kyo looked at the items she was now pulling out of the cabnet, Shampoo, rubber gloves, a srubber and then flea shampoo. Kyo did a double take on the flea shampoo.

_"I dont have FLEA'S"_ he thought indignantly "Whats this for?!" he asked nugding the flea shampoo

"Oh! Thats for your bath Kyo-kun" she replied

Kyo hissed "I know that! I ment why is it being _used_"

"Um..well I thought since you were a cat..you should be given a bath with cat shampoo" she said with a smile.

That smile always got him, sighing he waited for his chance, there was no way _she_ was going to get _him_ into that bath tub! Kyo watched her every move carefully, she slipped the gloves on and advanced on him moving slowly as if she trying not to scare him to moving. kyo tracked her slowly following her with his eyes waiting for her to get close enough to make his move. Tohru got within arms length and Kyo make a leap for the highshelf above her.

(Clang!)

"Kyo!"

(thunk)

"Hold still!"

(a few more thuds)

"Ah ha! Got ya!" she yelled holding him with both hands above the water.

"Tohru! Dont you-Gruggle" kyo was dunked into the water and brought back up, this process continued many more times until Kyo was soaked.

"Okay! Okay! Tohru I'm wet aleady, there's no need to dunk me in and out of the water anymore!" he said glaring up at her

"Oh right! sorry" she replied sheepishly

kyo sat in tub while she scrubbed him with the flea shampoo and then smelled something funny.

"Tohru..this shampoo smells, well it smells girly" he said while sniffing the air

she giggled and continued to scub the shampoo into his fur, dumping water over him and giggling some more. Kyo didnt like the constant giggles but dissmissed it as a silly paranoia. kyo was relieved when he was left from the tub and towled off.

"Time to blow dry you" she cheered powering the blow dryer, she set the blow dryer against his fur and worked her way through every inch of it. "There all done!"

(POOF)

Kyo blinked. He didnt just go_ poof_ did he? Kyo didnt dare look in the mirror in front of him.

"Tohru..why did I go _poof?_" just thinking about what went poof hurt his manly pride

"Um.." she giggled and tried to continue her sentence"Er..I bought this shampoo and it worked real well!" she answered a smile in her voice "Just look in the mirror Kyo-kun"

Kyo dared glance at the mirror and about fainted from horror, he was..was.._fluffy_. Kyo closed his eyes

_"I'm in a horrible nightmare..I''m not all fluffy and cute..it's all a horrible, horrible dream"_ he opened his eyes, nope its true. He _was_ in fact all _fluffy _and he was _cute_. Kyo sighed waving his pride goodbye

"Ah...Tohru" Kyo remark was meet by three laughing voices, easily know to belong to Tohru, Shigure and Yuki. Kyo wondered if his life could get any worse..probably not.

(A/N) Yay! Wow that took along time to write O.o Hehe I like this one lol. anyway hope you enjoyed Reading this! Review or else I'll...er...I'll...um...I cant think of anything (Goes off to a corner sulks-.-)


End file.
